


Natural Blue

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Portal 2 arc, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when she realizes it is golden all around, with no artificial orange or electric blue in the depths of this sky, she knows it is for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this little drabble on AO3. Inspired by Coming home, the beautiful piece of fanart by MuriraRK/did-you-reboot. [Written Nov 14th, 2012 - Revised Apr 29th, 2013]

Once she recovers from the shock, Chell starts seeing it. In the wide landscape, the colours are vivid enough to split her field of vision in half.

Even through the stabs of hunger, she can tell the difference. Warm, soft light, a hue which holds a gentler note.

She tries to get herself on her feet. She does not remember when she collapsed, nor does she cares. She wants to devour everything with her gaze, ahead and so much further, until she finds the exact point where the universe dropped its paintbrush.

It is an unfamiliar sight  – even her training as a test subject is not being of much help. Turrets, bridges, spirals, tunnels, portals; it just doesn’t add up.

It has to be real anyway. And when she realizes it is golden all around, with no artificial orange or electric blue in the depths of this sky, she knows it is for real.

She closes her eyes, not to see the stains. A red no one could stop pours out on its own, poisoning her mouth, painting her fingers. She deletes the taste from her tongue, cancels the screams, removes the pain that tears her up from the inside.  
  
No matter what happens – she will not ruin the oil painting she lies on. She would rather drown in this silence, forever, in the call of the wind.

This prison is too beautiful.


End file.
